Man of Steel
Man of Steel is a reboot to the Superman franchise. It was released on June 14, 2013. Plot The film begins with Jor-El helping his wife Lara give birth to a baby boy. Later, he approaches the Kryptonian council to warn them about the imminent destruction of the planet Krypton due to an unstable planetary core. He is interrupted by General Zod, who is initiating a rebellion against the council in order to take over Krypton; Jor-El escapes. In an attempt to continue the Kryptonian race even after the planet's destruction, he obtains the Kryptonian genetic codex from a genesis chamber and prepares to launch a spacecraft to safely carry the codex and his newborn son, Kal-El, to the planet Earth. Zod and his army reach Jor-El's lab to capture him, and Jor-El reveals that his son was the first natural born Kryptonian child in centuries, a practice that is against Kryptonian law. Zod attempts to stop the launch, but Jor-El fights and stops him with his life, and the spacecraft, containing the codex and the infant Kal-El, is launched into space. Meanwhile, the Kryptonian army arrives and captures Zod along with the other rebels. As a punishment for crimes against the council, Zod and his army are sent to the Phantom Zone for 300 cycles, but not before Zod cryptically warns Lara that he'll find her son. The unstable planetary core of Krypton erupts as a global chain of supervolcanoes and Krypton is destroyed. The spacecraft carrying infant Kal-El lands in Smallville, Kansas. Fast forward thirty years, and Kal-El, known and raised as Clark, is now a grown man, frequently switching jobs under false names to cover his tracks and hide his powers from mankind. While working as a fisherman, he saves a group of workers from a burning oil rig, and then, in order to hide his identity again, he moves to North Canada to join a scientific research team. The scientists, led by Dr. Emil Hamilton, are trying to find the origin of an unknown radio signal coming from underneath the 40,000-year-old Arctic ice sheet. Lois Lane, a young Pulitzer prize-winning reporter from the Daily Planet, arrives there to cover the story. At night, Lois notices a man walking towards the source of the signal. Being curious, she follows the man -- who is none but Clark himself. Clark melts the ice sheet with his heat vision and finds a Kryptonian scout ship buried under the ice. He activates the ship's control panel, bringing a holographic AI of his biological father Jor-El, who tells Clark about his origin and the fate of Krypton. The ship's automatic defense mechanism attacks Lois, who is saved by Clark. Amazed by his superhuman abilities, Lois writes a article about him to publish in the Daily Planet newspaper, but it is rejected by her editor, Perry White, as there is no evidence or proof of Clark's powers. Lois goes on a hunt to find Clark's roots and finally finds his home in Smallville. When confronted, Clark convinces Lois that the world is not yet ready to accept him. He explains that this is the reason that he is in hiding; until the time when mankind is able to accept him, he will blend in as a human being. Meanwhile, after Krypton's destruction, Zod escapes from the Phantom Zone with his army and comes to Earth to find the codex sent to Earth with infant Kal-El. Zod plans to use the codex to recreate the Kryptonian race on Earth. Zod broadcasts a threatening message to Earth, saying that Kal-El must surrender to him, otherwise the Earth will suffer the consequences. The FBI comes to know that Lois has information about Kal-El, and takes custody of Lois. Clark then appears in front of the U.S. Military to surrender to Zod and save the Earth. Zod's right-hand Faora takes Kal-El and Lois to the mothership, where Zod reveals his plan to turn the Earth into Krypton. Lois escapes the mothership in a capsule with the help of Jor-El's holographic AI. While the capsule is damaged, Clark saves her from crashing. Zod and his army come to Smallville in order to find the codex but are fought off by Clark. They then discover that Jor-El embedded the codex into his son's individual cells before sending the spacecraft to Earth. Zod splits his spacecraft into two "world engine" devices which sit at two opposite sides of Earth: one in Metropolis and another in the Indian Ocean. The devices start to transmit concentrated alternating gravitational pulses between them in order to excite Earth's core, and turn Earth into a new Krypton by changing its geographical composition. The U.S. military attempts to stop the machine in Metropolis, but fails to attack the device as the concentrated gravity field around it deflects all incoming missiles. Dr. Hamilton finds that the spacecraft that Kal-El came in uses a phantom drive similar to the one in Zod's spaceship, and realizes that since the phantom drives are capable of warping space, thus colliding any two of the similar engines will create a singularity which will destroy Zod's ship. Kal-El, dubbed "Superman" by some, flies to the Indian ocean and destroys the world engine there, stopping the gravitational pulses in the other one in Metropolis. The U.S. military aircraft containing Kal-El's spacecraft crashes into the world engine, generating a black hole that consumes the world engine. Having lost his army and his plan to recreate Krypton on Earth, Zod attacks Clark in anger. In the ensuing, catastrophic fight through the city, Clark eventually gets the upper hand, driving Zod to attack innocent civilians with his heat vision. To save the innocent humans, Clark is forced to snap Zod's neck, killing him. Wracked with guilt, he is comforted by Lois. After Zod is defeated, Kal-El decides to blend into the normal world by taking on the identity of Clark Kent. He is hired by Perry as a reporter for Daily Planet. The film concludes with Lois welcoming Clark to the Daily Planet. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **Cooper Timberline as Clark Kent at age 9 **Dylan Sprayberry as Clark Kent at age 13 *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Hardy *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang *Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross **Jack Foley as Young Pete Ross *Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham *Ian Tracey as Ludlow *Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard *Tahmoh Penikett as Slam Bradley *Alessandro Juliani as Sergeant Sedowsky *Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur Production The film was be shot in Canada and parts of Illinois. Gallery Man of Steel logo.jpg|Logo. Henry_Cavil_Superman.jpg|First look at Henry Cavill as Superman. poster-completo.jpg|Official teaser poster. Man of Steel Comic Con.jpg|Comic Con poster. MoS Poster-3.jpg MoS Poster-4.jpg MoS Poster-5.jpg Poster - Superman.jpg|Superman poster. Poster - Jor-El.jpg|Jor-El poster. Poster - Zod.jpg|Zod poster. Banner - Zod.jpg Banner - Superman.jpg Sups-banner.jpg JorEl_YAN-Mos.jpg|Jor-El Banner. Zod_YNA-Mos.jpg|Zod Banner. KalEl_YNA-Mos.jpg|Superman Banner. Superman and Lois Lane MoS.jpg|Promotional image of Superman and Lois Lane. ANSIN-MANOFSTEEL-R-PRESS.jpg|Mondo Man of Steel Poster. TAYLOR-MANOFSTEEL-V-PRESS.jpg|Mondo Poster Man of Steel. ANSIN-MANOFSTEEL-V-PRESS.jpg|Varient Mondo poster #1 TAYLOR-MANOFSTEEL-R-PRESS.jpg|Mondo Varient poster #2 Filming Henry Cavill on set.jpg|Henry Cavill on set as Superman between shooting. superman-man-of-steel-set-photo-costume-henry-cavill-02.jpg|Henry Cavill on set as Superman between shooting. Slide 44130 331219 large.jpg|Shots of Smallvile Hotel. Jor-El filming.jpg|Russell Crowe on set as Jor-El. manofsteeltruck.jpg|A truck on the set youngclark.jpg|Robert Gerdisch, Jack Foley and Dylan Sprayberry on set. superman-man-of-steel-faora-stand-off_0.jpg|Superman and Faora on set. Videos Trailers Man_of_Steel_(2013)_-_Teaser_Jonathan_Kent|Teaser: Jonathan Kent Man_of_Steel_(2013)_-_Teaser_Jor-El|Teaser: Jor-El Man of Steel (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for Man of Steel|Trailer #2 Man of Steel - Official Trailer 3 HD|Trailer #3 Man of Steel - Fate of Your Planet Trailer HD - Official Warner Bros. UK|Trailer #4 Man of Steel - Official Nokia Exclusive Trailer HD|Trailer #5 Man of Steel - TV Spot 1|TV Spot 1 Man of Steel - TV Spot 2|TV Spot 2 Man of Steel - TV Spot 3|TV Spot 3 Man of Steel - TV Spot 4|TV Spot 4 Man of Steel - TV Spot 5|TV Spot 5 Man of Steel - TV Spot 6|TV Spot 6 Man of Steel - TV Spot 7|TV Spot 7 Man of Steel - TV Spot 8|TV Spot 8 Man of Steel - TV Spot 9|TV Spot 9 Man of Steel - TV Spot 10|TV Spot 10 Man of Steel - TV Spot 11|TV Spot 11 Man of Steel - TV Spot 12|TV Spot 12 Man of Steel - Walmart Premiere Night - June 13|Walmart Tv spot Superman Man Of Steel Featurette|Man Of Steel Featurette Man of Steel - Behind The Scenes Featurette (HD) with Superman|Behind The Scenes Featurette Superman The Animated Series Marathon (Promo) - Hub Network|Hub Network Trailer Man of Steel Style. Clips Video:Man of Steel Clip - "The Story Was Smoke" HD|Clip #1 Video:Man of Steel Clip - "You Let Them Handcuff You?" HD|Clip #2 Video:Man of Steel Clip - "A Good Death, Is It's Own Reward" HD|Clip #3 Video:Man of Steel Clip - "And It Hurts, Doesn't It?" 720p HD|Clip #4 Video:Man of Steel Clip - "This Is Madness!"|Clip #5 Interviews and Premieres Man of Steel Interview - Henry Cavill|Henry Cavill Interview Man of Steel Interview - Amy Adams|Amy Adams Interview Man of Steel Interview - Michael Shannon|Michael Shannon Interview Man of Steel Interview - Antje Traue|Antje Traue Interview Man of Steel Interview - Kevin Costner|Kevin Costner Interview Man of Steel Interview - Diane Lane|Diane Lane Interview Man of Steel Interview - Russell Crowe|Russell Crowe Interview Man of Steel Interview - Ayelet Zurer|Ayelet Zurer Interview Man of Steel Interview - Laurence Fishburne|Laurence Fishburne Interview Man of Steel Interview - Christopher Meloni|Christopher Meloni Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Zach Snyder|Zach Snyder Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Poducer Deborah Snyder|Producer Deborah Snyder Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Producer Charles Roven|Producer Charles Roven Interview NYCC Man of Steel - David Goyer|NY Comic Con - David Goyer Interview External links *Man of Steel at IMDB *Man of Steel at Movienewz.com 6 The Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel Category:Upcoming Films